leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akali/Bastion, Haevyn's Keep
What is Bastion? Bastion is my idea of a new game mode for League of Legends. The game mode is largely inspired by the Hero Siege maps on Warcraft III : The Frozen Throne. Bastion takes place on a map known as Haevyn's Keep (pronounced haven), a single Nexus found in Kumungu. Instead of being pitted against each other however, a group of five summoners, with ten champions, defend the Nexus from increasingly difficult waves of monsters, and finally, the Queen at the final wave. The game ends upon the destruction of the Nexus or the slaying of the Queen. Why play Bastion? While not many people agree with the idea, there are still several reasons to play it. * To let go of the tension of PvP - Not everyone wants to fight another player all the time, let your hair loose and kill monsters instead. * An alternative to Coop vs. AI - After several rounds of bot stomping, it gets boring, why not something else for a change? * Teamplay - You're against nothing but tons of monsters, and you have to rely on your team to win. * An homage to Hero Siege fans - I can't be the only one who enjoyed them. * Farming up Influence Points - Have fun as you grind up IP for your next champion. Wait, 5 summoners, 10 champions? That's right. Bastion disables the recall option, and instead replaces it with a Soul Swap. What is Soul Swap? Summoners choose 2 different champions to play the game. While in game, they may activate Soul Swap to change into their secondary champion, who gains the same amount of gold and experience, and may have their own items. Speaking of items, is there anything new in Bastion? Nothing has come to my mind yet, other than a Purity Seal, which is an active item that deals true damage to nearby monsters. Other than that, everything is pretty much the same. Wouldn't junglers, or any champion with decent wave clear be overly powerful in this mode? Yes and no. While the early stages mean that champions with decent Area of Effect will destroy the waves of monsters, later stages feature different monsters which are more resistant to Area of Effect, or simply larger monsters that require focused fire and good burst damage to take down quickly. What kinds of monsters are there? So far, there are nine kinds of monsters conceptualized. Stalkers * Your basic swarm. * Moves quickly in large groups. * Takes little effort to kill, but can swarm champions easily. * In later stages, stalkers move unseen unless spotted by nearby champions and turrets. * They usually ignore champions, but will prioritize champions with low health. Shredder * Siege units. * Fragile, but does massive damage to champions and turrets alike. * Their attacks halve their target's armor. * Ignores champions, but are taunted when attacked. * In later stages, Shredders may unburrow (spawn) around the map, behind players. Hunters * Champion killers. * Fragile ranged units that roam the map in search of prey. * Harmless to turrets. * Their attacks ignore a portion of the target's armor. * They prioritise lone champions, and usually spawn if a champion is isolated from the team. Scorcher * Artillery. * Fragile units that fire long ranged projectiles from secluded areas. * Their projectiles deal area of effect magical damage-over-time. * Harmless to turrets. Destroyer * Suicide units. * These slow, cumbersome monsters attack the closest target they see, prioritizing champions. * They explode on death, damaging nearby champions and turrets. Weavers * Healers. * They heal nearby monsters, and damage champions. * In later stages, they may summon rifts, which act as forward spawn points. Guardians * Tanks. * Extremely durable, guardians cannot be slowed by any means, and are mostly resistant to crowd control effects. * They deal heavy damage in an area. * They usually appear alone, and can easily be taken down with focus fire and burst damage. * One guardian is always spawned upon the summoning of a rift. * They take less damage from turrets. The Queen * Epic Monster. * Spawns on the final wave. * Defeat to win game. Drones * Spawns with the Queen. * Attacks nearby champions. * Sacrifices self to heal the Queen. Lore Lyra Haevyn was a Demacian Explorer, and rival of Piltover's . Upon hearing rumours of a strange energy emanating from Kumungu, she set off to investigate. Months after her departure, Demacia and the League heard nothing of the upcoming explorer, and dispatched a team of summoners and champions to investigate. There, they found a large, active Nexus, and upon it's walls were etched the words: The explorer was nowhere to be seen, but the summoners found her journal, and the reason why she went missing... the wildlife had become warped from the power of the Nexus, and now, summoner and champion alike put their lives on the line to defend the Nexus from the aggressive fauna. Closing Statement While yes, this looks similar to Yarrghman's idea, I made this by myself some time ago, just didn't decide to post it till now. So, tell me what you guys think! Category:Blog posts